


The right outcome

by DaughterOfIronstrange (dollinalocker)



Series: IronStrange adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dorks in Love, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange can’t sleep, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, kind of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/DaughterOfIronstrange
Summary: 14 million outcomes keeps haunting Stephen and making him not want to even try to sleep.





	The right outcome

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my 1st language.

Tony woke up middle of the night. He had rolled over to the other side of the bed while sleeping which wasn’t unusual for him. But this time it felt wrong. He had separated with Pepper years ago so that wasn’t it. He had used to sleeping alone so empty space shouldn’t have felt so wrong. He rubbed his eyes while trying to find the missing piece in his mind. It was until he smelled tea. Only one person he knew drinks tea.

 

“ _Stephen_.” He breathed out quietly and slide out of the bed pulling yesterday’s t-shirt on. He made his way to the wide area on his floor. The sorcerer was sitting middle of couch set meditating in complete darkness. Some lights came from outside that were automated. It looked beautiful but also little sad. Maybe it was because he had experience of how calming sitting in dark room could be when you can’t sleep or are afraid to even try.

 

“Hey. Woke up to an empty bed.” The mechanic mentioned quietly. “Couldn’t sleep?” He earned sigh from Stephen who turned his head to face Tony. “Not really. I can’t stop thinking about everything I saw.” He knew it wouldn’t go well if he tried to lie to Tony. The man was too smart to be fooled by something like that. “Wanna talk about it?” Tony sat on one of the couches and pulled Stephen right against his side, arm securely around him. He wanted Stephen to feel safe to talk if he wanted to.

 

The cloak flew on it’s master’s shoulders to keep him warm and safe. “So many ending. Next one always worse than the last one.” Stephen started talking after he leaned his cheek on Tony’s shoulder. “Even this one had two outcomes. The alternative version was... painful.” Tony pressed a kiss on Stephen’s head trying not to interrupt but to encourage the doctor to talk. “There was a 50% chance you would have died in Peter’s arms. I have never seen anything so heartbreaking.”

 

He tilted his head up to meet glossy brown eyes. “The boy really loves and looks up to you Tony. I’m glad you survived.” A sigh escaped his throat when he felt Tony’s hand on his cheek. “I’m glad too but I was ready to die if it meant that you two especially would have stayed alive.” Tony pressed his lips against Stephen’s who grabbed a fistful of his shirt. “I have some board meetings tomorrow so we should get back to bed. We also can’t have you here middle of darkness because if the kid stumbles to get water or something the entire New York would wake for the screaming.” The mechanic joked lightly. Stephen shook his head but stood up anyway. “He would scream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests feel free to comment them <3


End file.
